


Despair

by orphan_account



Category: Danganronpa, trigger happy havoc - Fandom
Genre: Multi, Murder, Original Character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26710570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Mikazuki Misaki is the Ultimate Matchmaker, and a new coming student to Hopes Peak Academy, but something goes horribly wrong. Her and 15 other students are trapped and there and the only way to leave is to get away with murder.Just so you know, the deaths will be mixed up, but the same characters will still die.
Relationships: Asahina Aoi/Ogami Sakura, Maizono Sayaka/Naegi Makoto, Naegi Makoto/Kirigiri Kyoko, Owada Mondo/Ishimaru Kiyotaka, Togami Byakuya/Original Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Despair

Hopes Peak Academy, the school that every student strives to attend. It’s grand nature was almost... overwhelming. Hopes Peak is the most prestigious school in all of Japan, only the best of the best get to go there, which is why the students are called Ultimates. These ultimates are really good at a certain subject, for example the Ultimate Baseball Player. And yet somehow, here I was, standing in front of this large intimidating school. I never expected to actually get in, besides my talent is nothing compared to all of the other freshmen. People call me the Ultimate Matchmaker, in middle school people always came to me for relationship advice and help finding that special someone. Almost all of the relationships I made were top tier, so much that people even began to call me Cupid. Somehow that was enough to get me into the prestigious school.

When my letter first arrived me and the rest of my family was in utter shock, and we didn’t have long until I was shipped off to the school for ultimates. That brings us to now, “My name is Mikazuki Misaki.” A swirl of worry overcame me as I looked at the building, I definitely did not feel ready. But all I have to do is pay attention, and then it’ll be over and I’ll be successful. I shake my head until a smile is resting a the corners of my lips. With that I took my first confident steps into my new campus.

As soon as my foot planted against the ground my vision began to swirl, I couldn’t help but stumble around because of the dizziness I was experiencing. I slowly but surely collapsed in the lobby of the school.

* * *

“Huh...?” I manage to say through slurred words. Slowly my drowsiness cleared and I pulled my head off of the hard surface. My heavy eyes slowly looked around at my new surroundings... “a classroom? How did I get here?” I mutter in confusion as I stand up from the desk I was sitting at. I rush around the room pointing out all of the weird details, “Iron plates over the windows? Surveillance Cameras? Monitor? What is all of this doing in a classroom?” My gaze makes its way to a sloppy note laying on the desk that I woke up on. I slowly trudge over to the more and fold it in between my fingers, “meet in the Gym at eight,” I read aloud. I look up to the clock mounted on the wall, I still had a few minutes. I brush my strawberry blonde hair behind my ear as I leave the classroom.  
  


My new surroundings didn’t put me at much ease. The floors were checkered with a black and white pattern, and the lights the lit the halls was a bright purple. Overall it really gave off that eerie feeling. I looked above each door, searching for an indicator of where this gym was until finally reaching the correct door. The large door was slighting creaked open, and I could hear some slight murmuring on the other side. Maybe there was nothing to worry about, maybe this all was just part of the entrance ceremony.

I push open the large door to reveal a group of students.My eyes immediately darted to a buff... person, with long white hair wearing what seems to be a school uniform. Next was a taller dude with a large out of this world Afro that nearly took up the whole room. I slowly looked around the whole room, looking at everyone’s appearance. Until I finally made eye contact with the last person. He was very tall and stood in the corner of the room, leaning against the wall, with a book in his hand. He had rectangular classes that fit perfectly at the end of his nose, really bringing out his perfect blue eyes. He looked at me with his sharp gaze before looking back to the book in his hand.

I walked to the back of the room, ignoring everyone’s frightened words. I stay quiet ever so often looking at the tall man.

”Cool this I’ll make 16 of us,” exclaims the man with the Afro. I look over to the newest person to enter the room, he had light brown hair and eyes, and a black jacket on. He looked pretty ordinary compared to the rest of us.

”Did you wake up in a classroom too?” Asks a short girl with an adorable short brown haircut.

”Y-Yeah,” the boy stutters as he stands at the center of the room, star struck.

”So did we,” The girl confirms.

”Why are we here? This can’t be Hopes Peak,” exclaims a boy with orange hair and a white leather jacket.

”Yeah! I don’t remember it being bolted up!” Agrees a brown haired girl, enthusiastically.

”Maybe we should go around and introduce ourselves, before we get into this. You know, so we know each other’s names,” offers a blue haired girl in a school uniform.

”Yes, that is a great idea,” agrees a girl wearing a Gothic Lolita styled dress and two long pigtails.

”it couldn’t hurt I guess,” I agree with a slight raise of my shoulders.

With that everyone went around introducing themselves and I found out that the muscular person I saw earlier was actually a girl.

”So, now we should talk about the problem at hand,” offers the tall guy from warier whose name is Byakuya Togami, the Ultimate Affluent Progeny.

”What do you mean?” Asks Junko Enoshima, the Ultimate Fashionista.

”I mean the answer for which why we were brought here,” he explains poshly.

As if I’m cue the monitor in the room makes a click noise and a static sound fills the room, “Testing, Testing! Can everyone hear me? Good! Welcome to Hopes Peak Academy! Please make your way to the gym for the entrance ceremony,” with that the monitor turned off with a click and we were left with silence. That voice? Something about that voice did not seem right, it didn’t fit in the environment at all, it seemed so happy, but underneath all of the layers of hope was the true despair.


End file.
